


Doctor Sylvester Ashling takes a fucking nap

by grymmdark



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Napping, he needs a nap, please, please let him take a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grymmdark/pseuds/grymmdark
Summary: the boy takes a nap and has a realisation.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Doctor Sylvester Ashling takes a fucking nap

Sylvester's head had been hurting all day. luckily, he could work from home today, as he had no patients scheduled.

it was 3pm, so he decided to take a break.

"today has felt so long, it's frustrating."

he flips down on his bed, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. they were a gift from Molly, his only friend. they were nice. he didn't see the night sky much, but he imagined that it was like his ceiling. bright, and covered in stars. many, many stars…

and with that, he was out like a light.

during his nap, he had a dream that he was laying on his back, looking at the night sky. the sky was clear and beautiful. the stars were so big and bright, it felt like he could reach out and touch them. he lifted an arm, palm outstretched, and he could almost feel his fingertips touch one of the stars-

"bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz"

he was startled awake, and reached into his pocket. it was a text from a patient saying that they needed to cancel an appointment. he quickly texted them back, then added the opening to his calendar.

"of all the times to wake up, why then? I almost had it!"

he got up and stretched. his headache was gone, thankfully. maybe he had it because he took an all-nighter last night. 

"note to self: stop staying up all night. it really doesn't help. and if you do, maybe take a nap later."

a nap, really? what was he, 5? no. he was Doctor Sylvester Ashling, a psychologist. he didn't need a nap to take naps, he needed to-

no. if he needed to take a nap, he would. it doesn't matter how old or mature he was, he knew better. plus, he recommended naps to his older patients all the time, so why can't he take one too? 

"now that that's sorted out, I should get back to work."

he checked the time. 5:45pm. his work day ended at 5 usually, and he liked to stick to a strict schedule. guess that means it was time to read instead. 

he picked up his copy of "the lion, the witch and the wardrobe" and tried to read it, but his mind kept wandering back to the stars from his dream. wouldn't it be great to see them with his own eyes? wouldn't it be great to lay down on the cool grass, and look up at the milky way? he put down the book, and grabbed his laptop. he quickly typed "sightseeing near Sweet Jazz City" and clicked enter.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to that-taters-my-tots on Tumblr for writing the other fic in this "Sylvester Ashling takes a fucking nap" colab.


End file.
